Koei
Koei Company, Limited (株式会社コーエー, Kabushiki-gaisha Koei) is a Japanese video game publisher and developer founded in 1978. The company has first found success as a video game company for its many historical simulation titles, but has lately gained popularity for their quasi-historical ''Warriors'' franchises. A running trend in all of their games is having one of their characters say, "It is a glorious honor" or "It is an honor" (光栄です, Kōei desu), at one point in the game's script. History Koei was originally an industrial chemical company established on July 25, 1978 by Yoichi Erikawa and Keiko Erikawa. It was established a year after his family's rural dyestuffs business filed for bankruptcy. Yoichi was a student at Keio University. He worked part-time during his late twenties to support the company, at one time being a clerk and working at a record store to pursue his interest in music. For his birthday in 1980, Keiko gave her husband a Sharp MZ as a present. He was delighted by the device and became immersed in programming and computers. Yoichi actively pursued whatever he could to fuel his interests. By December the same year, he decided to reestablish Koei with his wife to be a computer game company. The company's first software was Kawanakajima no Tatakai, a cassette tape historical simulation game surrounding the battles at Kawanakajima. Several other titles were developed as time passed, eventually leading to the company's popularity in Japan. Adult games were produced during this period as well, although Yoichi will embarrassingly admit today that he was perhaps too adventurous by creating them. The company became popularly known as a historical simulation creator when Nobunaga's Ambition, Genghis Khan, and Romance of the Three Kingdoms were released in quick succession. Yoichi sought to express his interest in global history and created other games to depict his interests at the time. These historical simulations were considered revolutionary at the time of their release for their long, intricate presentations and greatly fueled the company's success. Aside from historical simulations, Yoichi wanted to include his interests in table-top games and horseback riding. These ideas led to the Mahjong Taikai series and the Winning Post franchise, which enjoyed modest success mainly in Japan. These games doubled as business simulators which appealed to his concept to "entertain and educate" with the company's products. His English Dream titles followed the idea more literally. The company's interest in merchandise started during the mid-1980s through guidebooks and comics. Yoichi even authored books himself to further explain historical or fantasy subjects which garnered his interest. In 1994, the first Angelique game was released to the video game market. It is widely known as the first game to be created by women and for women, and it is regarded to have started the Otome game genre. Angelique also started the company's other focus to cater to the female audience, something which most video game companies were not committed to doing at the time. Keiko is a strong believer in marketing towards women, thus leading to the creation of the Neoromance series in Japan. During the late nineties, developers of the company sought to break the mold of the company's reputation as a simulation creator. They created the sub-division known as Omega Force with the primary objective of creating action titles. They first created two fighting games, an action-adventure game, and a shooting game which had modest success overseas. The team's leap to popularity happened when Dynasty Warriors 2 was released for the PlayStation 2. It was considered ground-breaking for its time and eventually led to the creation of the ''Warriors'' franchise. From an international perspective, Koei is best known today for making several of these hack-and-slash titles for collaborative IPs or different historical settings. On September 4, 2008, Koei announced that it was in talks of purchasing ailing competitor, Tecmo. The merge was agreed in November the same year. On April 1, 2009, companies merged to created Koei-Tecmo Holdings (known as Tecmo-Koei internationally). Another merge with video game company, Gust, was announced to the public on December 7, 2011. Unlike Tecmo, Gust remains a subsidiary company with Koei-Tecmo and was quickly added to the company on December 13 the same year. Koei-Tecmo will now publish all of Gust's IPs. An official company merge is scheduled October 1, 2014. Gust will be dissolved yet will keep its independent credits as the Gust Nagano Development Department. Today, Koei-Tecmo's motto is to provide the "world's No.1 entertainment" (世界No.1のエンターテインメント・コンテンツ). Their current target audience as of late are the casual fans of the video game market by making their products easy to learn and play. As of May 2013, their budget for developing games has been nearly sliced in half to simultaneously make a profit while still catering to the needs expressed by their Japanese fanbase. Names The company's namesake is derived from the phrase/prayer, "Let success and prosperity shine on this company" (光り栄える会社に). *1978 ~ 1984 = KOEY My Comsystem or KOEY Micom System (光栄マイコンシステム); abbreviated as KOEY *1984 ~ 1998 = KOEI (光栄) *1998 ~ present = Koei (コーエー); for when the single company is credited *2009 ~ present = Koei-Tecmo (コーエーテクモ) or KOEI TECMO (internationally); formal name in press reports Old_Koei_Logo.png|KOEI (光栄) Image:Current_Koei_Logo.png|Koei (コーエー) Koei-Tecmo_Logo.png|Koei-Tecmo Holdings (コーエーテクモ); KOEI TECMO Brands *Ruby Party *Fu-Qi *Omega Force *midas Subsidiary Companies *Koei-Tecmo Holdings *Koei-Tecmo Games **KOEI TECMO AMERICA Corporation - established 1988, North America; located in California. **KOEI TECMO CANADA, Inc. - created early 2001; scheduled to shut down March 2013 **KOEI TECMO EUROPE LIMITED - created early 2003, Europe; located in Hertfordshire, United Kingdom **KOEI TECMO TAIWAN Co., Ltd. - created 2005; reestablished 2013 **UAB KOEI TECMO Baltija - Lithuania **KOEI TECMO SOFTWARE VIETNAM CO - Vietnam **KOEI TECMO SINGAPORE Pte. Ltd. - Singapore **Tianjin Koei-Tecmo Software Division - Tianjin, China **Beijing Koei-Tecmo Software Division - Beijing, China **Koei-Tecmo Korea Corporation - discontinued *Koei-Tecmo Wave - for recorded media and merchandise *CWS Brains *Gust *Koei-Tecmo Capital *Koei-Tecmo Moribu *Koei-Tecmo Music *Koei-Tecmo Ad For the Japanese voices, Koei prefers to cast from Aoni Production and they are often credited in many of their newer titles. Japanese Holidays #March 30 - [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nobunaga330/ Nobunaga's Ambition Day], the first sales date of the first title. Registered by Koei and certified by the Japan National Day Association. First reported to the public on March 22, 2013. #December 10 - Romance of the Three Kingdoms Day, the first sales date of the first title. Registered by Koei and certified by the Japan National Day Association. First reported to the public on December 10, 2014. #December 22 - VR SENSE Day, statement made by marketing to commemorate the VR SENSE Games Developed or Published by Koei Koei has built a large base of franchises, and has developed on various consoles and computers. Below is a list of game series developed by Koei. Adult games *''Night Life'' *''Danchizuma no Yuuwaku'' *''My Lolita'' *''Orandazuma wa Denkiunagi no Yume wo Miruka?'' Historical sims *''Kawanakajima no Tatakai'' *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' series *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' series *''Genghis Khan'' series *''Bandit Kings of Ancient China'' *''L'Empereur'' *''Rise of The Phoenix'' *''Liberty or Death'' *''Genpei Kassen'' *''Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji ~Oda Nobunaga~'' *''Game Nihonshi Tenkabito ~Hideyoshi to Ieyasu~'' Rekoeition These games are a fusion of the simulation and role-playing genre. *''Ishin no Arashi'' series *''Uncharted Waters'' series *''Inindo: Way of the Ninja'' *''Taiko Risshiden'' series *''Kamigami no Daichi ~Kojiki Gaiden~'' *''Progenitor'' *''Söldnerschild Special'' Eiketsuden series Role-playing games with a focused, linear historical narrative and simulation elements. *''Sangokushi Eiketsuden'' *''Sangokushi Koumeiden'' *''Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi'' *''Oda Nobunaga Den'' *''Sangokushi Sousouden'' War Simulations *''Ginkawa Senriku'' *''Combat'' *''Das Boot'' *''Invasion of Normandy'' *''Battle of Tassafaronga'' *''Battle of Ardennes'' *''Operation Europe: Path to Victory'' *''P.T.O.'' series *''Senshi no Ketsudan Combat Force'' *''Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner'' Raising sims *''Band-kun'' *''Life is Music'' *''Super Dog World'' *''Virtua Park the Fish'' Adventure games *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Corridor'' *''Delphi no Shintaku'' *''Sunset in Radick'' *''Yamatensen Adventure'' *''Emit'' *''Dark Hunter'' *''Nanatsu no Hikan'' *''Saihai no Yukue'' Strategy games *''Gemfire'' *''Royal Blood II ~Dinar Oukoku Nendaiki~'' *''Celtic Tales: Balor of the Evil Eye'' *''Kessen'' series *''Dynasty Tactics'' series Action games *''Tamashii no Mon Dante no Shinkyoku yori'' *''Christ ~Ai no Tabitachi~'' *''Kuuchuusen'' *''Computer Jack'' *''Jailus'' *''Crimson Sea'' *''Destrega'' *''WinBack'' *''Enigma'' *''Stop That Roach!'' *''Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' series *''Samurai Warriors'' series *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' series *''Warriors Orochi'' series *''Mystic Heroes'' *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' series *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' series *''Hyrule Warriors'' series *''Dragon Quest Heroes'' series *''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend'' *''Toukiden'' series *''Attack on Titan'' *''Nioh'' *''BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk'' *''Warriors All-Stars'' *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' *''Bakumatsu Musou'' - minor announcement but no follow up Executive Series *''Toushi Game'' *''Restaurant Game'' *''Top Management'' *''Leading Company'' *''Winning Post'' series *''Air Management'' series (localized as Aerobiz) *''Pop Cutie! Street Fashion Simulation'' *''FabStyle'' Renai games *''Angelique'' *''Yakusoku no Kizuna'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' *''Kiniro no Corda'' *''Neo Angelique'' *''LoveφSummit'' - game novel *''MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!'' *''FabStyle'' *''Geten no Hana'' RPGs *''Dungeon'' *''Axiom'' *''Time Empire'' *''Dragon & Princess'' *''Sword & Sorcery'' *''Khufu-Ou no Himitsu'' *''Fengshen Yanyi'' series *''Saiyuki: Journey West'' *''Zill O'll'' series *''Opoona'' *''Opoona Redemption'' - minor announcement but no known follow up *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' *''Fairy Tail'' Sports games *''Golf Taikai'' *''The Pa 2001'' *''Winning Post'' series *''Pennant Race'' *''G1 Jockey'' series *''Horse Breaker'' *''Yanya Caballista: City Skater'' *''Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer'' Board games *''Mahjong Taikai'' series *''Meiro Dasshutsu'' *''Bronze Pack 6'' **''Arrange Ball'' **''Kunitori Game'' **''Sanjigen Meiro'' **''Dasaku'' **''Battle of Tanks'' **''Space Chess'' *''Silver Pack 11'' **''Mogura Tataki'' **''Star Catcher'' **''Star Trek'' **''Tennis'' **''Snake Kunekune'' **''Even'' **''Fieger Shock'' **''Saikoro Tobaku'' **''Crash'' **''ACY Ducey'' **''Reverse'' *''Golden Pack 11'' **''MiG-25'' **''Fujiwara-kyō Alien'' **''Rabbit Hunter'' **''15 Game'' **''The Prisoner'' **''Centipede'' **''Nijigen Meiro'' **''Hanoi no Tou'' **''Roulette'' **''Koi Urenai'' **''Hit & Blow'' *''Platinum Pack 5'' **''Checkers'' **''Dig Down'' **''Nim'' **''Yamakuzushi'' **''Golf'' *''Renju'' *''Construction'' *''Construction Contest'' *''60 Koi-Koi'' *''Shudan Taikyoku'' series *''Soulmaster‎‎'' *''Jan Sangoku Musou'' Online games *''Apsaras'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' *''Uncharted Waters Online'' *''Sangokushi Online'' - services discontinued as of August 5, 2010 *''Dynasty Warriors Online/BB'' Social games *''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' *''100man-nin no Sangokushi'' *''Nobunyaga no Yabou'' - localized as Samurai Cats *''Lovelove ♥ Tenshi-sama Angelique'' - discontinued *''JollyWood'' - discontinued *''100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou'' - localized as Dynasty Warriors 1 Million, discontinued *''100man-nin no Sengoku Musou'' - discontinued *''100man-nin no Monster Farm'' - localized as My Monster Rancher, discontinued *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda'' *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' *''100man-nin no Hyper! World Soccer'' - discontinued, region locked *''100man-nin no Daikoukai-jidai'' - discontinued *''my GAMECITY'' - discontinued *''100man-nin no Sangokushi Special'' *''100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' - discontinued *''100man-nin no Musou OROCHI'' - discontinued *''100man-nin no NINJA GAIDEN'' - discontinued *''Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH'' - discontinued *''100man-nin no Winning Post Special'' *''100man-nin no Hokuto Musou'' - discontinued *''AKB48 no Yabou'' *''Mogitate Bijo Yakyu! Pretty Nine'' - discontinued, region locked *''Sengoku Musou Shoot'' - discontinued *''Guntama Gunshi no Tamashii'' - discontinued *''moba-nobu'' *''Quiz Battle Toukiden'' - discontinued *''Shin Sangoku Musou Blast'' - discontinued *''Nobunaga no Yabou 201X'' *''Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga'' *''Kagero Trap Girls'' - discontinued, region locked *''Nobunaga no Yabou Oretachi no Sengoku'' *''Toukiden Mononofu'' *''Sangokushi Legion'' Games developed by Tecmo Koei Canada *''Warriors Orochi'' (PSP port) *''Warriors Orochi 2'' (PSP port) *''Fatal Inertia'' *''Prey the Stars'' *''Warriors: Legends of Troy'' Games published by Koei in Japan *''Cookin' Curry'' *''Rolling Paper'' *''Brandish'' (Super NES port) *''Brandish 2'' *''Ys V Expert'' (Super NES port) *''Gotha Ismailia Seneki'' *''Gotha II Tenku no Kishi'' (Heir of Zendor in North America) *''Kurogane no Houkou'' series (localized as Naval Ops series) **''Naval Ops: Commander'' **''Naval Ops: Warship Gunner'' **''Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2'' **''Warship Gunner 2 Portable'' *''Druid: Daemons of the Mind'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Round 2'' *''Gauntlet Dark Legacy'' *''Spy Hunter'' *''Legion: The Legend of Excalibur'' *''NBA Hoopz'' *''Rome: Total War'' *''Croc 2'' *''Ark of Time'' *''Monster Race'' series *''POG Bible 2000'' *''Comic Mail'' *''Metamode'' *''Samurai Kid'' *''Garakutale'' *''Gitaroo-Man'' (As well as a PlayStation Portable version called Gitaroo Man Lives!) *''WinBack 2: Project Poseidon'' *''Strugarden'' *''Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi Marugoto Teikoku Hotel'' *''Kantan! Tanoshii! Okashi Navi DS'' *''LINE dellooone'' *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆'' Games published by Koei in North America *''Brandish'' (Super NES port) *''Heir of Zendor ~The Legend and the Land~'' *''Kurogane no Houkou'' series (localized as Naval Ops series) **''Naval Ops: Commander'' **''Naval Ops: Warship Gunner'' **''Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2'' **''Warship Gunner 2 Portable'' *''Sid Meier's Civilization'' *''Ark of Time'' *''Colosseum: Road to Freedom'' *''Gitaroo-Man'' *''WinBack 2: Project Poseidon'' Games published by Koei in Europe *''Disgaea'' series *''La Pucelle: Tactics'' *''Atelier Iris'' series *''Phantom Brave'' *''Makai Kingdom'' *''GrimGrimoire'' *''Persona 3'' and Persona 3 FES *''Soul Nomad & the World Eaters'' *''Dragoneer's Aria'' *''Cross Edge'' *''What Did I Do to Deserve This, My Lord?'' *''Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel'' *''Ar nosurge'' Games published by Koei in Taiwan *''Steins;Gate'' *''Robotics;Notes'' *''Memories Off: Yubikiri no Kioku'' *''Ken to Mahou to Gakuenmono. 3'' *''AKIBA's BEAT'' *''Memories Off: Yubikiri no Kioku'' Licensed Games These particular entries were not directly developed or published by Koei, but they were officially contracted to use a Koei IP at one point. *''Pachinko Nobunaga no Yabou'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Pachislot'' *''Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~'' *''CR Nobunaga no Yabou Tenka Sousei ~Nii no Jin~'' *''Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou -Z-'' *''Pachislot Sangokushi'' *''Pachinko Sangokushi ~Ransei ni Ikiru no Eiyuu~'' *''Pachislot Sangokushi'' *''CR Sangokushi ~Eiyuu Shuuketsu~'' *''CR Kessen ~ Amakakeru Hasha'' *''CR Kessen ~ Sengoku Seiha no Michi'' *''Pachislot Shin Sangoku Musou'' *''CR Shin Sangoku Musou'' *''CR Shin Sangoku Musou Moushouden'' *''Sengoku Musou Medal Ranbu'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou ~Moushouden~'' *''CR Bikkuri Pachinko Sengoku Musou MAX EDITION'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou 2'' *''CR Sengoku Musou'' *''CR Sengoku Musou Moushouden'' *''Pachislot Musou OROCHI'' *''Pachinko CR Shin Hokuto Musou'' *''Pachinko CR Shin Hokuto Musou Mugen Touran'' *''Sangokushi Sousouden Online'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Blazing Battles'' Potential Mascots One of these five characters may potentially become the mascot for Koei-Tecmo's Japanese website. Most of these characters are sponsored by a video game review company, whose logos are spotted underneath each mascot's profile. On the voting website, these mascots are candidates for "mayor of Gamecity" and the voting is part of a pseudo election. Voting is solely available to members of Koei-Tecmo's official fanclub (Japanese website). Kabuto kaburo-mascot.jpg|Kabuto Kaburo; easy going and calm business man who prefers to offer serenity and peace to the people. Nyabraham-linnyahn-mascot.jpg|Nyabraham Linnyahn with Shinobimono; ambitious kitty who desires to create a city for the people. Zhaoyun-kasumi-mascot.jpg|Chou Un with Kasumin; Chou Un is a hot blooded youth who desires to make the city withstand a thousand enemies. KTG-02-andoh-mascot.jpg|KTG-02 Andoh; a reliable android who loves to rectify mistakes and see other people happy. Koemon-tec.momo-mascot.jpg|Koemon with Tec.Momo; Koemon is a fun loving guy who loves to play. Tec.Momo is his sassy and upright secretary. Popularity Voting results are based on fans voting from the website and from votes gathered during the company's Ustream broadcast. These percentages were posted on June 23, 2011. #Nyabraham Linnyahn with Shinobimono - 37.1% #KTG-02 Andoh - 22.5% #Chou Un with Kasumin - 20.8% #Kabuto Kaburo - 15.2% #Koemon with Tec.Momo - 4.4% Final voting results for the mascots were announced on July 5, 2011: #Nyabraham Linnyahn with Shinobimono - 2,418 votes #KTG-02 Andoh - 1,465 votes #Chou Un with Kasumin - 1,343 votes #Kabuto Kaburo - 957 votes #Koemon with Tec.Momo - 288 votes Nyabraham Linnyahn is the Gamecity mascot (mayor). Since Koei-Tecmo has showed their support for Japanese baseball teams on multiple occasions, an inquisitive fan asked the company to devise their ideal baseball team on Twitter. One of the developers quickly responded with their what-if lineup. Fans who followed the conversation archived it and asked for more team ideas. The company's enthusiasm for a historical baseball team led many to believe that it would someday be materialized into a future IP, though it has been explored before with their previous Real Escape Game. See also *Koei-Tecmo LIVE! *my GAMECITY *Collaborations Gallery 2013newyearmessage.jpg|Happy New Year 2013 greeting card 2014newyearmessage.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 message 2014xmastree.jpg|2014 Christmas tree in company building Koeitecmo-mascots.jpg|Nyabraham Linnyahn and Oda Nobunyaga 35th Anniversary Cake.png|Cake to celebrate Kawanakajima no Tatakai's 35th anniversary Koei 2017 Message.jpg|Happy New Year 2017 message 2018newyearmessage.jpg|Happy New Year 2018 message Koei 2019 Message.png|Happy New Year 2019 message Koei 2020 Message.png|Happy New Year 2020 message External Links *Koei Tecmo Holdings (Japan) website; Koei Tecmo Europe Ltd. website; Koei Tecmo America Corp. website; Tecmo Koei Co., Ltd. (Korea) website *Koei Co., Ltd. (Japan) website *Social media account portal for all IPs and subsidiaries, Koei Comics website; Gamecity Publications site *Tecmo Koei Singapore Pte. Ltd. (Koei Entertainment Singapore) website *UAB Tecmo Koei Baltija website *Koei Canada, Inc. website *Koei Co., Ltd. (Taiwan) website *Koei Co., (United States) website *Koei Ltd. (Europe) website *Koei Ltd. (France) website *Koei Gamecity (Japan) Entertainment website *Koei Gamecity (China) Entertainment website *Koei Gamecity (Taiwan) Entertainment website *Koei Gamecity (Korea) Entertainment website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Company